Big Brother Law
by Death-By-Sanity
Summary: In normal circumstances getting in your girlfriend's older brother good books is hard enough, however when your girlfriend's older brother is Trafalgar Law it's damn near impossible! Poor Zoro, he didn't sign up for this...
1. A Second Chance

**Honestly, I'm currently loving writing my Beyblade Cardcaptor crossover even though no one is really interested in it TT_TT.**

 **Well anyway, this fic, I'm leaving my safety zone of simply writing LuNa fics to writing a ZoNa fic with Law as a main character, if I manage to finish this, and finish it well, I will move onto some of my bigger ideas.**

 **Why Zoro and Nami? Well because I like the ship and hopefully if you're reading this you do too... If you not well just enjoy anyway.**

 **Pairing: ZoNa (Main) Corazon and Bellemere, Frobin, Sanji and Vivi, Ace and Nojiko, and other mentioned pairings.**

 **Meanwhile, I'm undecided about who to pair with Luffy and Law, okay so I have an idea but I kind of want to see what you guys think... I might just drop a hint and let you guys decided from there...**

 **Also I had to steal Brooklyn's last name because Bellemere didn't have one... AND YES I RESEARCHED THE MIDDLE PART, IT TOOK THE BISCUIT!**

 **Warning: I have checked it through twice but this is me, so there are probably be errors because I such a stuff like grammar and spelling...**

 **Disclaimer: If I did own One Piece, things would be different.. A lot different.**

 **This chapter was supposed to be a prologue but then it became way too long and just became another chapter...**

 **Anyway enjoy!**

 **Oh and leave a review!**

* * *

 **Big Brother Law**

 **Chapter One - A Second Chance**

An eight-year-old Nami crossed her arms and pouted.

"Nami will you stay still!" Nojiko scolded as she picked up the same piece of her sister hair again. "You'll make me mess up your hair."

Nami huffed, "I don't want to get all dressed up." As she stared at herself in the full-length mirror, she and Nojiko were all dressed up for the big day.

Nojiko rolled her eyes, "I've told you already, we have to get dressed up because that what people do at weddings."

"I don't want to go to the wedding." Nami sulked as Nojiko sighed and went back to platting Nami's hair.

"I understand that you don't like it Nami, it's always just been the three of us and now some other people have pushed their way into our lives and stolen some of mum attention but-"

"It's not that!" Nami exclaimed cutting off her sister.

"Then what is it then?" Nojiko questioned curious as to what could have annoyed her sister to the extent that she didn't want to go and to her mother's own wedding.

"Law." Nami spat out.

 _Ah,_ Nojiko thought, she knew the two didn't exactly see eye to eye, Nami being all upfront, blunt and stubborn and Trafalgar D. Water Law, to use his full name, was quiet, secretive and cold and it seemed that the two of them didn't get along very well. Law seemed to have something against Nami from the moment they first met and Nami wasn't one to be pushed around or bullied. This had caused all sorts of trouble for both Bellemere and Corazon, however they hoped when that after they got married and were an official family, they would finally get start to get along. Nojiko wasn't sure it would be that easy but still if her mother was happy then she wouldn't object, plus Corazon was a really nice guy.

Bellemere had adopted them and raised them when she barely had any money to look after herself, she took them in after their home had been burned down and their families killed... The least she could do was let her be happy and make sure nothing went wrong with today!

Which meant making sure Nami behaved herself.

"Nami you want Bellemere to be happy right?" Nojiko questioned down to her younger sister.

"Of course I do!" Nami exclaimed shocked that her sister would even suggest such a thing.

Nojiko smiled, "Well then, this wedding will make Bellemere very happy and you don't want to take that away from her do you?"

Nami's eyes widened, "No of course not!"

"Good now stand still while I finish you hair." Nojiko stated as she started back up on fixing Nami's hair.

* * *

Law frowned; he didn't like this, not one bit.

Corazon was stood above him fixing up his tie and fretting about, muttering something about looking his best and not messing this up.

"I don't like this." Law stated as he stared at his reflection, he was wearing a suit as he was going to a wedding after all.

Corazon stared down at his adopted son and gave him a small smile, "Oh come on it won't be that bad."

Law huffed which made Corazon smile widen.

"You said it yourself you like Bellemere." Corazon continued as he went back to checking his appearance in the mirror while fix a piece of hair that was out of place.

"I do like her." Law confirmed, his frown deepened. "I just don't like _her_."

Corazon sighed and shook his head, knowing exactly whom he was referring too. "Look, I know she reminds you of your sister..." Corazon let the statement hang in the air for a moment, Law froze, he didn't think that Corazon would ever bring it up. "But you have to move on."

"She will never replace Lami!" Law shouted and clenched his fist, shocked that Corazon would even think that he would want to replace his sister.

"I didn't mean it like that." Corazon stated, once again fiddling with his tie, Law could tell he was nervous.

"Then what did you mean?"

"I mean, now you can have another chance." Corazon said ruffling Laws hair, messing it up.

"A second chance?" Law frowned as he looked up at his now messy hair and started to fix it up.

"Yes, of course Nami will never be able to replace Lami just as I will never be able to replace your really father." Corazon stated looking straight at himself in the mirror, Law now felt bad, Corazon wasn't he real father but Law still thought him to be. "What I'm saying is that no one can replace your real family Law but you've, another family, not everyone gets a second chance at having a family and you want to mess it up because little Nami reminds you of Lami?"

That hit home, Law stopped fixing his hair.

"Or what you could do is use the second chance you and not mess this up." Corazon stated looking back down at Law who looked up, "You like Bellemere and Nojiko, you will get to have a family again and never know you might even get to like little Nami."

It made sense...

Law huffed, Corazon was right; however Law wasn't going to tell him that.

Corazon smiled seeing how he had won and then glanced up at the clock, his eyes widened. "Ah!" He exclaimed, "I'm going to be late! For my own wedding!" He checked himself over once more, nodded in approval and then grabbed the unsuspecting Law, who jumped in shock but Corazon just ran. Bellemere might, no she _would_ kill him if he was late to their wedding!

* * *

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate, these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The vicar started.

Nami blinked not quite understand all the words that he was saying.

The vicar turned to both Bellemere, who looked beautiful all dressed up and Corazon who looked good in his own suit.

The vicar looked at Corazon. "Wilt the have this Woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt the love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

Corazon smiled, "I will."

The vicar then turned to Bellemere. "Wilt the have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt the obey him, and serve him, love, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

Bellemere smiled as well, "I will."

Genzo then stepped backwards letting go of Bellemere's hand, to give her away, he had been honoured when Bellemere had asked him, stating that he like was a father to her. Corazon was given Bellemere's right hand by the vicar.

"Do you; take thee Bellemere Masefield, to be your wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward? For better for worse? For richer for poorer? For fairer or fouler? In sickness and in health? To love and to cherish, till death do you depart? According to God's holy ordinance; and thereunto you plight thee with his troth." The vicar questioned,

"I, Rosinante Donquixote, take thee Bellemere Masefield to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, for fairer or fouler, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us depart, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereunto I plight thee my troth." Corazon finished.

" Do you Bellemere Masefield take thee Rosinante Donquixote to be your wedded husband? to have and to hold from this day forward? For better for worse? For richer for poorer? For fairer or fouler? In sickness and in health? To love and to cherish, till death do you depart? According to God's holy ordinance; and thereunto you plight thee with her troth." The vicar questioned Bellemere.

"I Bellemere Masefield take thee Rosinante Donquixote to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to be bonny and buxom at bed and at board, to love and to cherish, till death us depart, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereunto I plight thee my troth."

That was Law's cue to step forward with the rings, which were placed on both of their fingers.

The vicar smiled. "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Everyone cheered.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Not a second after the words were said did Corazon pull Bellemere, his new wife into a deep, passionate kiss.

Everyone cheered again, well beside Nami who grimaced. "Ewe! Gross!" Law, for once agreed with his now new sister.

* * *

Nami pouted; again, no one had offered her a dance!

Of course, Bellemere and Corazon were dancing happily, if not a little strangely, Nami doubt either really knew how to dance.

Nojiko had been offered by Ace and Luffy was stuffing his face with food, like usual. Sabo was dancing with his girlfriend Koala. Gonzo had too much to drink and then had an emotional drunken breakdown on the middle of the dance floor, shouting something along the lines of losing his only non biological daughter or whatever that meant and Doctor Nako had to take him home.

Nami really wanted to dance, not that she was any good but still watching people dance was no fun and like hell was she going to dance alone!

She watched Nojiko and Ace, as Ace span her sister around them both smiling, Nami grinned, she was so going to tease her sister about this later!

"What's the matter Nami-ya?" A voice from next to her made her jumped, she turned to see Law stood next to her seat; he wasn't looking at her he was instead looking at everyone else who was dancing. Nami was shocked, this was the first time Law had said anything to her, well anything nice anyway... Maybe he had changed, maybe this marriage was a good thing. "Nami-ya?"

"Oh, sorry!" Nami blushed slightly at being caught daydreaming "It's just everyone been offered a dance instead of me..." She trailed off, not daring to look up at him.

"There's Luffy-ya." Law stated.

This time Nami did look up at him, she gave him a blank stare before they both turned their heads to the boy in questioned who was still devouring the buffet table, for a seven year old, he could eat quite a lot, well at least he was making the professional chiefs earn their money, actually Nami doubted they ready for someone like Luffy.

"He could at least use a plate." Law commented.

"Or even a shovel." Nami added. A strange noise then came out Law's mouth, which gained Nami's attention; she turned to see his mouth twitch upward. Did he just laugh? Nami grinned.

Law then let out a defeated sigh, "Well I guess since no one else will, I'll dance with you Nami-ya."

Nami's eyes widened, did she hear him right?! "Really?!" She asked in a mixture of shock and excitement.

Law nodded, "I wouldn't have said so if I didn't." Nami grinned, she could finally go dance!

Then a thought entered her head and her grin faded. "But why?"

"You're now my sister." Law stated, Nami blinked in confusion. "And as I've been given chance to have one; I'm not going to let anything ruin it, thus meaning that I won't let anything upset my little sister."

Nami's face went through a range of emotions at Law's speech but she settled for a grin with her eyes watering a bit, this meant that Law was finally going to accept her and stop being mean to her! Her eyes watered and a couple of tears slipped out she went to wipe them away but she was beat by Law.

"Don't cry Nami-ya," Law said, wiping her tears away with his sleeve of his jacket, Nami sniffled but grinned up at her new big brother.

"Let's go dance!" Nami exclaimed as she grabbed Laws arms and pulled him onto the dance floor, Law went along willingly and they started to dance... Well they attempted anyway, looks like they both took after their adopted parents in that respect.

Unbeknownst to them they were being watched by two pairs of eyes...

"Aw, they look so cute."

"And they are finally getting a long!"

"Let's take a picture!"

"They'll kill us you know."

"Ah it'll be worth it."

"No, I don't want to die, so young! We've just got married after all! And I've booked the honeymoon!"

"Oh stop being such a wuss and take the picture."

"Yes honey..."


	2. Law's Bad Day

**HI EVERYONE! THIS WAS A LOT MORE POPULAR THAN I IMAGINED IT WOULD BE XD**

 **This chapter not only took longer then I thought it was but it's also longer then I planned, well it could have been much longer due to the little flashback you'll see in while, I only wanted to write a little bit for it but it ended up being half the chapter! XD So I made another and saved it for a special chapter XD**

 **Yeah, just so you know I have the fasion sense of a peanut so don't hurt me and I don't know nothing about cars or make up... I'm a strange person.**

 **Pairing: ZoNa (Main) Corazon and Bellemere, Frobin, Sanji and Vivi, Ace and Nojiko, and other mentioned pairings.**

 **Warning: Again this is me, so spelling and grammar errors are likely but I do try!**

 **Oh again, you guys rock! Thanks for all the follows,favourites and reviews!**

 **poyochin -** You'll just have to wait and see! :P and Thanks! :D

 **lidianalestari** \- Nami and Law familiy coming up! And Law definitely has some things up his sleeve

 **Innocent Law** \- I thank you for your review and here's it is! P.S more cuteness to come!

 **LawFan** \- You sensed correctly

 **apple21** \- Well maybe I can respark you ZoNa love? But thanks anyway!

 **LittlemissTrafalgar** \- Well thanks! And yes, I've taken your suggestion into consideration :P

 **Jon -** Besides having the best review name ever, Jon, plain and simple. Deal with it. Thanks but there are some awesome ZoNa fics out there waiting to be read! And thanks for the suggestion, it's been noted!

 **I would like to point out that your reviews mean so much to me and inspire me to keep writing and improve!**

 **So please leave review!**

 **Disclaimer - NO I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE. JEZ.**

 **I'm going to shut up now and let you read the chapter you all came here to read!**

 **So enjoy!**

* * *

 **Big Brother Law**

 **Chapter Two – Law's bad day.**

Nami sat comfortably on her sofa while watching the TV, the show wasn't Nami's cup of tea but she had promised Luffy that she'd at least watch the first few episodes. However, at the age of seventeen you would think Luffy would have grown up or at least matured a little from when they were younger but you'd be wrong, he hadn't matured at all! Which was why Nami were currently watching a show based around a group of pirates, who are on mission to find this big treasure, the show was called Two Piece.

Okay, she had to admit it wasn't a bad show, the fighting scenes were cool and some of the characters were hot but it just wasn't something she'd really be interested in watching religiously like Luffy does, plus it was over 700 episodes long and counting! There was no way she'd ever be able to watch that many! Plus she had better things to do with her time...

"Bathroom break." A voice from next to her breaking her out of her thoughts as the TV show was paused. Nami made a noise of disapproval as her comfy, giant, warm pillow shifted. Nami pouted, she doubted she'd managed to get as comfy when he came back.

 _Buzz_

Nami's attention was instantly drawn to her phone, causing her to forget about her mental rant about her disappearing pillow, she picked up her phone which was on armrest of the sofa, she picked it up and started reading the message. "Zoro the bathrooms the other way." Nami commented without looking up from her phone, Zoro cursed before turning around.

 _ **I'll be there in about an hour, depending on traffic**_

It was from Law, Nami smiled, her older brother was finally coming home!

It had been a while since Nami had seen Law, since his job had caused him to move away, due to the hospital that he worked at was quite the far away from here and his shifts were long and stressful but she knew he enjoyed it, even if he was always moaning about it.

They kept in contact via phone and email however, Law had finally managed to get a few weeks off consecutively and was coming home to visit everyone and Nami had offered for him to stay with her while he was here.

Of course, that way she could also introduce Law to her boyfriend, Zoro, giving him a heads up before they went public with their relationship. That way she could avoid the same fiasco that poor Nojiko had when she announced that her and Ace were dating... Law had given her the cold shoulder for weeks...

Nami shook her head lightly as the sound to the toilet flushing and the door being opened brought her back to reality, "Zoro wrong way." Nami commented without a seconds hesitation, she didn't even need to be there to know that her directionally challenged boyfriend had managed to walk the wrong way, again , he did it every time...

She could vaguely hear him curse again as she smiled, she was worrying herself unnecessarily, of course Law would Like Zoro, she did after all, even with his -many- faults. She stood up, she needed to make things at least look decent -Zoro included- before Law arrived.

Then again, this was Law; Nami doubted he really cared about whether or not she had a boyfriend.

And Zoro was hardly the worse person in the world.

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Law was in a foul mood, today had been horrible, there had been a huge crash involving a school bus and lorry, apparently the lorry driver had been driving for sixteen hours straight, in an attempt to make his delivery on time and as a result had fallen asleep at the wheel, the lorry swerved into a school bus which was carrying school children around the ages of six to eight. Unfortunately, six of the children had died along with the lorry driver and another seven kids were in intensive care, he had to send both Bebo and Penguin to inform the children's parents. His grip on the wheel tightened as, his knuckles turning white, as the image of his sister's motionless dead body flashed through his mind.

Today really had been a horrible day.

Luckily, Law managed to drag his mind away from morbid thoughts and the scene at the hospital, along of his deceased sister by remember where he was going.

 _His second chance_

And this time he wasn't going to let it slip from his fingers.

A small smile managed to etch itself onto Laws face and his grip on the wheel lessened as he reminded himself that he was going home and that he was staying with Nami.

He had messaged her when he had stopped at the last service station, he was about an hour away, well that all depended on the traffic, because as he'd seen today -and many other times- how quickly yours and others lives can change in a mere second while you're driving.

In an attempt to forget about earlier events, which would only cause him to think of other things, he distracted himself with memories of happier times...

* * *

 _Law gently brushed his fingers through Nami's hair while she laid her head on his lap._

 _She sniffed and pouted. "It hurts..."_

 _Law let out a sigh "It's your fault Nami-ya."_

 _Nami frowned but didn't move from her spot. "It wasn't!"_

 _"I did warn you." Law replied casually._

 _"No you didn't! You just shouted duck!" Nami protested._

 _Law smirked, "Yes and to which you replied where."_

 _You see, they had been outside playing, well Nami was playing, Law was doing some gardening, as Bellemere had said she'd give him some extra pocket money if he did, so here he was cleaning up. Meanwhile Nami was riding around on her new red bike, which she had gotten for her 9th birthday, which had only been a couple of days ago._

 _Law had picked up a random stick, a quite a big stick and decided to get rid of it he was going to throw over to next door, it was the quickest way to deal with it and he didn't really like his neighbours anyway._

 _So Law threw the stick, however what he realised only seconds after letting go was that he had threw it at the wrong angle and instead of doing up it was going straight!_

 _Straight towards Nami!_

 _Who was inspecting her new red bell on her bike in glee and rang it a couple of time._

 _It was an error in judgement on his part._

 _And so was the next._

 _"Duck Nami-ya!" Law exclaimed._

 _Nami looked up, "Where?"_

 _ **BAM!**_

 _The stick had made contact with Nami's head, causing her to fall off her bike as well. Law ran up to Nami as she sat up and started crying, a red mark had formed on her forehead from where the stick had hit her…_

 _"I still can't believe you said where." Law joked a little, still stroking his sister hair softly._

 _"You owe me for this!" Nami exclaimed, "Or I'll tell Bellemere and Corazon that you hit me with a stick!"_

 _Law sighed; it looked like he wasn't getting that extra pocket money after all._

* * *

Law smiled fondly at the memory as he glanced up at the welcome sign, he was finally home. He looked at the clock on his dashboard showing him that he'd managed to get here a little earlier then he originally thought.

He thought about texting Nami, telling her about his early arrival but then he didn't want to have to stop again and like hell was he going to risk getting into accident over a simple little text, he'd had enough of hospitals for one day and didn't fancy becoming a patient in one either.

Well, it wasn't like Nami would need a warning for his arrival...

It had been too long since he'd seen his baby sister, sure they had kept in contact through text, calls and emails but he liked it better when he could see her, that way he could make sure she was safe and protected.

Plus Nami was very secretive when she wanted to hide something, he knew that from first-hand experience. Also Nami tended to draw trouble, whether intentionally or not, trouble seemed to find her as Law knew all too well from his days living back at home, he was always getting her out of trouble.

However, regardless of how many times Nami got into to trouble –or scammed and stole his money- he still loved her, she was his baby sister after all.

He parked up his car, in the special parking space around the back of the building, that was made for Nami and Luffy so that when their got their own car or their family and friends came to visit they didn't have to park at the front of the building where their cars were more likely to be stolen, robbed or damaged.

It was strange he didn't recognise the car but then again maybe she had one of her friends around? Or someone got a new car.

Law's eyes winded as a new possibility came to mine.

Luffy might have learned to drive.

Now that was something, he hoped never happened, well at least not while he was around. Honestly, Law had taken Luffy out on a driving lesson once, and only once. It was like red lights meant nothing to the boy!

Law shuddered at the memory. It gave him nightmares just thinking about it!

He picked up his bags and started to make his way to Nami's apartment. A frown formed on his face as he entered the apartment complex.

Law didn't exactly like the place where his sister was staying, most of the apartments were run down as the tenants hadn't taken care of them and there was a high crime rate in the area, however he knew that Nami could take care of herself, well most of the time anyway. Plus Luffy had a flat a couple of rooms down –much to Nami's disappear- and Law knew he could trust Luffy with looking after his sister, even if sometimes he acted like a total moron.

He made his way up the stairs to Nami's apartment with his bags, ready to enjoy a nice, relaxing break and spend some quality time with his little sister.

Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all...

* * *

"Wow, I'm impressed." Nami stated as she stopped what she was doing and glanced at Zoro, who had just re-entered the living room after getting changed into something smarter to meet Law. Zoro was now wearing a white shirt and black jeans and smart shoes, he had combed his hair and had a shower to freshen up, Nami was definitely impressed.

Zoro shrugged, "I'm going to meet your brother for the first time, I should at least make some effort." He said as he walked over to where Nami was, she had turned back setting the table and was currently putting dishes onto the table, meanwhile Zoro was eyeing up his girlfriend and smirked "You don't look that bad yourself." Nami was wearing a pair of jeans and a red top which fit her figure nicely, her hair was styled and she wore a slight bit of make-up.

Nami jumped slightly unaware of how close Zoro had actually gotten, she was lucky she didn't drop the dish of vegetables which she had just picked up.

Her flat wasn't the biggest but wasn't partially small either, it had two bedrooms, one was hers, the other was for guest, well technically the flat had three bedrooms but Nami claimed it as a walk in wardrobe instead however if there was need for it, it could quickly become a bedroom as well... Just with a few extra clothes... and shoes... It had a decent sized bathroom and then there was the living/kitchen/dining room area, which was huge considering it was three rooms in one, there was a corner where her kitchen was with a breakfast counter sectioning it off, a table in the middle of the kitchen and the rest Nami used as her living room which had the usual sofa, TV, book case, a couple of chairs and a desk which she did her work on.

Nami placed the final dish into the table and walked over to the mirror to check that she looked alright.

Zoro had followed right behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "You look fine, don't worry." He said as he rested his chin on top of her head.

Nami smirked and spun around his Zoro's arms. "Says you, you're the one who got all nervous when I mentioned meeting Law."

"Well you only get one first impression and this is your brother, so I need it to be a good one, I am dating his baby sister after all." Zoro replied as he stared into Nami's eyes "You told me about what happened with Nojiko and Ace."

Nami smiled and looked back up at her lover, "Well that was ages ago, he's matured more, I doubt he would even cares that I'm in a relationship." She got up on her tiptoes, "But still I appreciate the effort." Her lips inches from his.

"Any time." Zoro whispered over her lips before closing the gap, Nami kissed back.

It wasn't too long before they had forgotten exactly why they were stood there in the first place as things started to get more passionate. Tongues battled for dominance and hands started to wonder, Nami moaned into the kiss as Zoro squeezed her ass. Nami's hands were starting to make their way under Zoro's shirt as she stroked his toned chest which earned her a moan of approval.

One of Zoro's hands made its way into Nami's hair while the other wrapped around her back and pushed her against him as to be as close as possible. Meanwhile Nami was enjoying herself exploring Zoro's mouth with her tongue playing with his own. Things were started to get even more heated as Nami's hands travelled further up Zoro's shirt and Zoro's hands once again went travelling.

Just then the door was swung open.

"Nami-ya, I'm here-"

Nami and Zoro froze as they turned to see Law stood there, still holding his bags, stood half way into the apartment.

Nami was the first person to act and pulled away from Zoro and retracted her hands, she glanced at over at her brother and the look on his face described it all…

 _Well crap._

This wasn't exactly going to plan.

* * *

Law managed to get himself and his bags up the six flights of stairs, since apparently the elevator was broken, Law made a mental note to question Nami on it later.

He quickly and quietly made his way past Luffy's apartment because that was all he needed after a long, stressful and overall shit day at work was for Luffy to know he was here.

All Law planned on doing was eating whatever Nami had made him, having a long nice bath, possibly catch up with his sister for a while before having a long overdue rest.

He grabbed the handle and swung the door open with more force then needed but he didn't care, he just wanted to relax and see Nami again.

"Nami-ya, I'm here-" He announced but then stopped mid-sentence as he took in scene in front of him. Nami, _his_ _little sister_ , was lip locked with this guy! Not only that but their hair was ruffled and Law could see the males hands in places they should be and he didn't want to think about where Nami's were.

Nami seemed to react first and pulled away from whoever he was.

Law glared at the flustered and embraced green haired guy who had just been violating his sister.

Let's just say if, looks could kill, well poor Zoro would be dead ten times over.

"Ah, Law, you're early!" Nami exclaimed her face red from embarrassment after being caught. Law didn't take his eyes for the guy, who was about red as Nami, possibly even more, it clashed horribly with his green hair.

"Um, well this wasn't exactly how I planned this but…" Nami glanced over at her brother who was still glaring at Zoro. "Law, this is Zoro, my boyfriend." Nami said indicating to guy next to her who nodded to him.

As soon as the words registered in his mind his glare intensified and his face darkened, he could also feel a headache coming on.

Boyfriend?

This guy, Zolo or whatever his name was, was dating his baby sister?

 _Oh hell no._

Law took back what he said earlier, this was _really_ bad day.


	3. Oh Brother

**..This chapter... I kinda don't like it... Nothing really happens TT_TT. Okay so I like the end bits but still I don't like this chapter nevermind you guys! However it gets better next chapter will be more fun! I hope...**

 **Anyway that's for you to decide!**

 **Pairing: ZoNa (Main) Corazon and Bellemere, Frobin, Sanji and Vivi, Ace and Nojiko, and other mentioned pairings.**

 **Disclaimer** **: *sighs* ...No, I don't own One Piece... Why on earth would anyone think that?**

 **Warning: Possible Errors/typos, grammar errors.**

 **koalaiscool** _\- Yes Two Piece! Mwhahah! XD Well thanks! And here it is!_

 **Innocent Law -** _Hehehe I hope I can do it again in the future! XD_

 **LittlemissTrafalgar -** _Oh yes, it will always be Zoro's fault in Law's eyes XD_

 **iTotallyShipIt -** _Thanks for the review! Yeah, sometimes I still can't get over how they changed his name from Zoro to Zolo! ...Or they completely changed Smokers character XD Just thought I'd slip it in. XD_

 **apple21** _\- Well thanks!_

 **readergrl0** \- _Thank you! I love stories where Zoro acts like a big brother to Nami as well... It's just so cute! XD_

 **poyochin** _\- Yes, Zoro is in for a rough ride! XD_

 **skypiea** _\- Well it does now! :D Thanks! :D Here your chapter!_

 **On a side note, how many of you would be interested if I wrote a LawNa fic? I'm thinking about starting one.**

 **Anyway enjoy and leave a review!**

* * *

 **Big Brother Law**

 **Chapter Three – Oh Brother**

Okay neither Law or Zoro were the most talkative people she knew, -that title went to her straw-hat wearing best friend- but this was ridicules!

Neither of them had said anything the whole meal! She had tried a few times to start some form of conversation only to get a reply of a nod or grunt to show approval or dislike which only lead back to more silence. Honestly, she was tempted if neither of them were going to talk, to go fetch Luffy. Oh then they would talk! And even if they didn't at least she would have someone to talk too!

Law had yet to stop glaring at Zoro, who was still a little embarrassed by being caught in such a position but he wasn't one to be intimidate so easily and was now matching Law's glare.

The two people Nami wanted to get along the most were officially having a glaring contest with each other. _Brilliant._

Okay so maybe Law was more bothered by the fact she had a boyfriend the she originally thought. Maybe she should have taken the events with Nojiko and Ace was a warning sign. And yes, Law was probably still in shock after walking in on their little makeout session, however it could have been even worse if Law hadn't of arrived when he did because things would have gone much further.

If this was his reaction to them kissing, imagine his reaction if he walked in on them while they were doing _that._ Kami only knows what he would have done! He wasn't nicknamed the Dark Doctor for nothing you know.

Nami shook her head and glanced at the two males; both were glaring at each other while eating.

She should charge them both for this!

If it was any consolation, at least the food seemed to be going down well.

* * *

Law glared darkly at the male in front of him.

Not only was his mouth violating hers but his hands were in places that they shouldn't have been. In fact, he shouldn't have been anywhere near his sister in the first place!

Who the hell does he think he is?

Oh yeah, Nami had introduced him as her _boyfriend_

Great, so now Nami had one, Nojiko was bad enough, at least with Ace he knew he could trust the freckled boy to look after his sister, and if he does ever hurt his sister there will hell to pay. However, this stranger, whoever he was, he had no knowledge off and was taking advantage of his little sister! He'd seen his types before, he probably just planned on toying with her for a while until he got bored and then run off with someone else breaking her heart in process and like hell was he going to let someone upset his sister on his watch!

He remembered his childhood where during the weekend he could probably find Nami in her room, sat at her desk, drawing a map, she was a great cartography even at a young age and her dream was to draw a map of the world! He would always praise her for them and then she's get this happy gleam in her eyes before she'd jump and hug him, in which he'd hug her back.

It was somewhat awkward, and surprising the first few times, actually the first time she hugged him after he praised her, he ended up on his ass due to the shock and the sudden extra weight. He hadn't expected her to act that way, he'd just said the map looked good, which was the truth but apparently he must have said something right for her to come a hug him like she did. However, Law didn't do hugging, thought for some reason he enjoyed it... So he made an exception just for her.

He was determined, ever since he had made himself that promise on Corazon's and Bellemere's wedding day, to make sure no one ever made her sad and later on he added to it by promising to always try and see that happiness in her eyes like he did when he complimented her maps... a hug wouldn't be so bad either...

So this guy, who was going to make his sister sad, was officially his enemy...

And that was something you didn't want to be.

* * *

Zoro had the feeling if looks could kill, he would be dead ten times over already.

However, he glared back, he wasn't going to be intimated by this guy, okay he could understand why he was getting glared at, he was after all dating his little sister and from what Nami had told him, Law could sometimes be very overprotective...

Yep, he could see that.

Law might, no _definitely,_ did not have the best first impression from him, considering he walked in when he did.

In a way Zoro was kind of glad he arrived then and not later because they probably wouldn't have been able to control themselves and would have gone the whole way... _That_ would have defiantly been a bad time to walk in. Zoro doubted that he would be still alive, if this was the reaction he got when he walked in on them kissing.

Honestly, it wasn't how Zoro had planned on introducing himself to Nami's older brother, he'd got all dressed up and even fixed his hair up for crying out loud! He wanted to make a good first impression however, by the glare he was getting it seemed he hadn't accomplished his goal.

He had wanted get on the on the good side of Law in the hopes of getting the older males approval about dating Nami. He remembered the conversation he had with Luffy, when the younger boy had told him about the hell Ace had to through when him and Nojiko announced their relationship. Zoro shuddered at the memory; he had hoped Law wouldn't try such things with him but now after the scene Law had walked into and way he was glaring at him, Zoro was sure Law had something, if not many things up his sleeves.

Even Ace had an advantage over him!

Ace had known Law since their childhood and they had grown up together, so at least when him and Nojiko started dating Law already knew a lot about him. Zoro on the other hand…

But if a relation to that straw hat idiot could do it then so could he!

All he had to do was try and get Law to like him, it couldn't be that hard could it? The continues death glare he was receiving answered that question pretty quickly.

However, it didn't matter. If he needed to get Law's approval to date Nami, then he would get it no matter what Law threw at him.

The reason? Well because Nami was worth it. She was smart, brilliant and talented but also had her faults, a perfect mixture between good and bad, which Zoro really liked.

Zoro felt his cheeks warm up slightly, he really hoped Law hadn't noticed.

He wasn't even going to start going on how beauty she was, it was embarrassing enough that Law had walked in on them kissing but he'd die of embarrassment if he got turned on while thinking of how beautiful and sexy his girlfriend was with her brother in the same room… and if Zoro hadn't died in embarrassment then he was sure Law would of killed him instead.

Anyway the point was, he really, really, _really_ liked Nami.

He could possibly love her but he wasn't sure and didn't want to say anything this early into their relationship, as even though they have known each other quite a while and after all they'd been through together, it would be still slightly weird if in under two weeks of being together he blurts out that he might love her, that might freak her out or scare her off and that was the last thing he wanted to do was scare her off.

So yeah he might possibly love her… But again that wasn't the point!

The point was, even if he did love her, he would definably need to get Law's approval which meant getting into his good book…

Maybe he should start a conversation with him? Everyone had been a little quiet…

* * *

Okay so maybe it was a bad idea to introduce Law to Zoro this way. Maybe she should have just waited until the family meal a few days away and brought Zoro along then announced it to everyone then.

However, Nami really wanted to give Law the heads up and give him a chance to get know Zoro a little beforehand.

Maybe Nami had been a bit naïve in thinking that Law wouldn't be bothered about her having a boyfriend, either that or it was just wishful thinking. Luffy had told her about the events Ace had when he announced his relationship with her sister, even if Nojiko still doesn't know about them herself.

Nami hoped he would just sit and sulk about it for a few days and then eventually get over it, hopefully…

She really, really wanted this to work out with Zoro; she really liked him and had done for a while. Not that she was planning on telling him that because it would only serve to feed his ego. Sometimes the word love would pop into her mind when she was thinking of him but she ignored it, it was _way_ too early to be thinking about that.

Plus she had other things to deal with first!

Namely, Law.

She didn't even know it was possible for someone to hold a glare as long as he was!

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Zoro blush, Law must have noticed as well because his glare hardened. Nami couldn't help wonder what her boyfriend was thinking about that would make him blush.

"So Law, Nami tells me you work in a hospital quite far from here." Zoro started, Nami's eyes widened in shock, she hadn't expected anyone to speak! She had resigned herself to a night of the two of the main males in her life having a glare down from across the table and then out of nowhere Zoro to just bursts out with something like that it surprised her!

It had surprised her so much that she started too choked slightly on the carrot she was currently eating! Zoro had patted her on the back a couple of times before the carrot finally settled down, Nami sent Zoro a grateful smile, who smiled back while rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Law had always gone on about how you needed to eat a balanced and healthy diet as it would be better for her and in the end cause her to live longer, however now they were trying to kill her!

Talking about Law, he was seething from the other side of the table. Does this guy have a death wish or something? He was once again touching his precious baby sister! If Nami needed soothing after choking then he, himself, would do it, he was her brother after all and it was his job to look after her!

Zoro let out a sigh of relief as Nami finally stopped choking on the seemingly innocent carrot; apparently, she hadn't been expecting any conversation out of either of them. However, he did notice that Law's glare got worse when he was touching her… Zoro hoped that Nami never went into to detail about their more private moments to her brother.

It seemed that her choking on a carrot was the highlight of the night…

 _Yay._

Please note the sarcasm.

This definitely wasn't how she planned the evening.

Not only that but it seemed the silence was back and Zoro's question was left unanswered. Well she appreciated his effort at least but it looked like Law was still sulking and Nami knew from experience that when Law sulked, he defiantly put on a show about it.

Well it looks like they were back to eating their dinner in silence again…

Nami used her knife to pick up another carrot and just before she just about to put it into her mouth her phone started to ring from the side of the sofa where it was before, she jumped a little in shock again from the unexpected call however this time she wasn't eating anything, she glanced down at the carrot before putting it down. She had learned her lesson, however it seemed like her food really was out to kill her.

She sighed, she knew exactly who was calling due to the ring tone –he'd set it himself- she had a feeling that both Law and Zoro did as well, however the question was why was he calling…

Well there was only way to find out.

Nami got her phone and answered, she opened her mouth to speak-

"NAMI!"

Yep it was definitely Luffy alright.

Nami had to pull the phone away from her ear due to the sheer loudness but put it back when he'd finally quietened down "What do you want Luffy? In fact, why are you even calling me? You live two doors down!" Nami replied annoyed.

"AH well you see-" Luffy took a deep breath "-SanjiwascommingaroundtomakemesomeawesomefoodyouknowbecauseSanjiisawesomelikethathealsosaidtoinviteyoubutyousaidthatnoonewastodisturbyoutonightsothenIrangZorobuthesaidhewasbusyandthenSanjicouldn'tcomedownbecausehesaidhehadtoworkandextrashiftbecausesomonewasillsoIhadtomakemyownfoodandwellthenowthemircowavesissmokingandhissingandthekettlewonteventurnonandIdon'treallyknowwhatI'mdoingsocanyoucomehelpmeplease?!"

Nami blinked.

"What?"

Had he even taken a breath the whole time? Probably not but either way Nami hadn't understood a word of it.

"SanjiwascommingaroundtomakemesomeawesomefoodyouknowbecauseSanjiis-" Luffy started again going super-fast.

"Luffy!" Nami cut him off, successfully stopping him "Now tell me what happened but this time do it slowly."

She heard Luffy take a breath. "Well! Sanji was coming around to make me some meet because you know Sanji's awesome like that, he also said to invite you but you said that no one was to disturb you tonight so then I rang Zoro but he said he was busy and then Sanji couldn't come down because he said he had to work an extra shift because someone was ill. So I've had to make my own food and well the now the microwave is smoking and hissing and the kettle won't even turn on and I don't really know what I'm doing so can you come help me please?!"

Well it was an improvement at least.

Still…

What the hell?

"What did you do Luffy?" Nami questioned annoyance evident in her voice, however it really didn't come as much as a surprise any more, this was Luffy after all.

"I didn't do anything, I was just following the instructions and then the microwave started smoking! It's still smoking… The kettle won't turn on either! I didn't do anything Nami! Promise!" Luffy explained.

Nami sighed, she better go see what was wrong, if she didn't he'd be an annoyance all night plus it would give her a break from the tension in this room and give the chance for them both to bond! Or try to at least…

She glanced at both males who were looking at her expectantly, "Okay, I'll be right over Luffy." She heard him cheer from the other end of the phone before a bang went off.

"Ah the Microwave just blew up…" Luffy muttered.

Nami rolled her eyes. "Give me a minute…" She muttered before ending the call and looked at both her boyfriend and brother.

"Luffy's having electrical appliance difficulties again-" She explained, they both nodded, "-I'm going to go over and sort him out, you two can stay here and finish off, I was about done anyway." She added before slipping out the room taking her phone with her.

* * *

Law watched as Nami slipped out the door, off on her way to help out her goofball of a best friend before turning his attention back to Zoro whose gaze was still on the door Nami had just slipped out off.

Well if anything, at least Luffy had managed to get Nami away for a few minutes giving him the perfect opportunity.

He glared at the guy who glared back.

"We need to talk."


	4. Special Chapter & AN

**Author's Note**

 **Okay everyone, if you haven't already noticed this isn't an official chapter, this is kind off a special chapter along with a author's note because I didn't want to not give you guys a chapter (or in this case something to read) while I just don't update for a while -_- or just give you a boring authors note. If that made any sense at all! XD**

 **Wellllll what I needed to tell you guy was that I've managed to get myself a six week temporary job which is 40 hours a week and I only get my weekends off, which most of the time I'm busy. So I won't be able to update weekly like I used to *insert crying face*, I'll hopefully update every two weeks!**

 **However, it's only for a while until I either finish my temp work or managed to drag my ass up in the morning…**

 **So yeah, I won't be able to update as I like… But at least I'll have some money for Comic Con in October. ^-^ I can't wait!**

 **Well anyway, I have started the next chapter so it might be updated sooner than the others.**

 **About what I said on the last chapter about notes about making a LawNa fic and the few of you that were interest, I will start it after I have completed this fic, because there are still some things I'm trying to decide between a few factors which could change quite a few things in the story.**

 **So in the meantime and in an attempt to practice some LawNa before my fic I will write a little LawNa drabble series, so watch out you guys! :D**

 **OH! Also My brother is writing a his first fanfic, it's going to be a Pokémon re-write and he's so excited about it, so I've offered to upload it onto my account which will probably be some time tomorrow, so I would be so grateful if you guys could at least have a rea and leave a review for him!**

 **SEllen23 -** _Thanks! You'll have to wait a little longer though, sorry!_

 **iTotallyShipIt -** _Hahaha Zoro is at Law's mercy! Mwhahah! And yes, you will see more adorable moment later!_

 **poyochin _-_** _Yes, as you will see in the next chapter, Zoro will need all the luck he can get!_

 **apple21** _\- Well I'll start the LawNa fic after this, I've started a few drabble which I'll put into a series later on! And yes protective Law is the best! :D_

 **Innocent Law** _\- Hehehe just wait until the next chapter, poor Zoro!  
_

 **skypiea -** _Thankies! Okay there is no Zoro in this chapter but still... Just wait until the next one! :D_

 **Guest** - _Thanks! I'll post some LawNa soon! XD_

 **LittlemissTrafalgar** _\- Yes Nami better hurry, however things with Luffy never go to plan XD Even the simple things! XD_

 **KimuraMinami** _\- This chapter might not be what you are expecting but please enjoy the next one will be back on the story!_

 **Just-Me-a-reader** _\- Here the chapter, if a little short and off the storyline but please enjoy and of course Zoro's dream will be added! :D_

 **Disclaimer** **: Nope, I don't own One Piece... I CAN ONLY WISH!**

 **Warning: Spelling/Grammar errors!**

 **So as I've already said this isn't just me ranting on, you guys also get a special little chapter. Think of this as an awesome filler chapter! :D**

* * *

 **Big Brother Law**

 **Special Chapter - Law's 16th Birthday**

Law watched as Nami slipped out the door, off on her way to help out her goofball of a best friend before turning his attention back to Zoro whose gaze was still on the door Nami had just slipped out off.

Well if anything, at least Luffy had managed to get Nami away for a few minutes giving him the perfect opportunity.

He glared at the guy who glared back.

"We need to talk."

The look on Zoro's face, it reminded Law of a certain memory…

* * *

 _"Oh no you don't!" A ten year old Nami shouted angrily as she chased Luffy around the buffet table. Luffy seemed to be having the time of his life as he ran away from his enraged best friend. "Give me back my bread sticks!"_

 _"You'll have to catch me first!" Luffy shouted back still laughing as he waved the breadsticks that he'd snatched off Nami's plate while still running from the fuming orange haired girl._

 _"Luffy get your ass back here right now!" Nami exclaimed in rage as she watched her best friend tease her with her own bread sticks before he grinned at her and ran out of the room, "LUFFY!" She then gave chase running out of the room._

 _Law let out a sigh, knowing this would probably end badly._

 _Luffy had been stealing all of Nami's -and everyone else's- food all night and Nami wasn't going to let him get away with her bread sticks! Law might not like them, due to them being made out bread but Nami really like them!_

 _"They are sure loud aren't they?" A cheerful voice, one he knew all too well, commented from next to him, Law glanced to the side to see Corazon sat stood next to him leaning against the wall next to the chair Law was sat on._

 _"Too loud." Law replied while taking a sip of his coke while observing the rest of the party._

 _Corazon let out a chuckle, "Oh cheer up Law." And ruffled his hair, much to Law's dislike, "It is your Birthday after all."_

 _Oh he knew it was his birthday all right, his sixteenth to be exact, he didn't need to be reminded. All he had wanted to was have a nice relaxing day where he could read his books in peace and possibly have go out for a meal or something later..._

 _However what he had ended up with, was a huge party, with a group of loud, noisy kids and some other people that he knew, considering he really didn't have any friends and didn't plan on making any -most people he knew were annoying and stupid anyway- so Bellemere and Corazon had made a surprise birthday party for him and had invited the few people he could tolerate..._

 _"LUFFY DON'T YOU DARE PUT MY BREAD STICKS UP YOUR NOSE!" He could hear his little sister shout from the hallway, he could picture Luffy standing the opposite end of the hallway to Nami slowly putting the bread sticks into his nose while Nami stood there horrified._

 _This wasn't exactly what he classed as a calm quiet, relaxing birthday._

 _At least he could look forward to the cake._

 _Bellemere was an alright cook but baking wasn't her strong point, Corazon was a risk to not only his own but everyone's safety whenever he tried to cook anything and Nami's and Nojiko's attempt at cake had failed miserably when they had put baking soda into the cake instead of flour which caused the cake to over expand and eventually exploded in the oven, as much as he appreciated their attempts there was no way he was going to even attempt to eat the mosh they had managed to rescue from the oven, in fear that it might exploded in his stomach like it had in the over..._

 _And he wasn't going to bake his own birthday cake now way he?_

 _So yes, no one in their house was partially good at cooking, however Bellemere had foreseen this and managed to get him a cake which was by the Baratie, which was a renowned restaurant which was not only incredibly expensive but you had to book a year in advance and even then you would have to be lucky to get a table, luckily though Bellemere knows the head chief, since he took in a boy he found starving on the streets, Sanji, who just happened to be in Nami's class and Bellemere and Zeff -which was name of the head chief- had become friends, while either waiting to pick their adopting children up or going to lectures about their children's bad behaviour. So Bellemere had mentioned Law's up and coming birthday to Zeff, who offered to make him a cake, for free._

 _So yes Law was really looking forward to his cake!_

 _"Happy Birthday to you!" Talking about cake, Bellemere had just walked in from the kitchen, with the cake -wow, it looked good- and sixteen lit candles, "Happy Birthday to you!" Bellemere sang and everyone else joined in as the they all, including Law, made their way to the table which the cake was being placed on._

 _"Happy Birthday dear Law," Everyone sang gathering around Law and his cake, "Happy Birthday to you!" Then they all cheered._

 _"Go on Law make a wish!" He could hear Ace exclaim from his side, Law rolled his eyes at the childish idea but did it anyway and wished that his new family was kept safe before blowing out the candles. Law didn't believe in wishes and childish things like that however if it meant he got a piece of his delicious looking -and smelling- cake then he'd do it._

 _"Let me just go get a knife, honey take out the candles-" Bellemere mentioned to her husband as she retreated into the kitchen "-without destroying anything." A few people sniggered, Law smirked, Corazon pouted but did as he was told and somehow he'd managed to take out all the candles without disaster._

 _"Wow! That looks awesome!" A voice exclaimed, causing Law to look up to see Luffy stood on the table, Nami's breadsticks in hand, "However it's not as good a meat." He added on._

 _"Luffy just get off the table." Shanks scolded while shaking his head, Luffy ignored him while playing with the breadsticks._

 _"There not as good as chop sticks." Luffy commented as he knelt down and place them back on Nami's plate and then turned, still nearly to inspect Law's cake, Law kept an eye on him making sure he did nothing to ruin his cake._

 _"LUFFY!" A voice exclaimed, everyone looked up to see Nami, also on the table running towards him, an enraged look on her face, however it seemed that Nami wasn't as agile as Luffy and unfortunately her foot clipped a bowl of crisp which were on the table causing her to trip..._

 _Things then went in slow motion._

 _Nami's face widened as she started to trip, Luffy turned around grin still on his face, which dropped seeing Nami falling towards him..._

 _ **SPLASH!**_

 _Oh and the cake._

 _Which now had Nami's and Luffy's face implanted in it and other parts now attached to Law's face and T-shirt, and probably anyone around him got splashed too..._

 _The room was silent._

 _"What the hell has happened in here!" Bellemere exclaimed from the kitchen, holding a knife only to see that the cake, was well everywhere and Nami and Luffy were face first into it._

 _Law blinked._

 _His cake, his delicious, professionally made birthday cake..._

 _...The one thing he was actually looking forward too, smashed to pieces..._

 _Brilliant._

 _Nami and Luffy both groaned as they pulled themselves up from the cake, **his** cake stuck to their faces. _

_Law was about to exploded in a fit of rage. They ruined it!_

 _Then he got a look of Nami's face…_

 _The wide eyed look of horror sketched onto her face, her mouth opened slightly but still cake covered and her cheeks were a mixture of red and blue icing and the cake, well what was left of it anyway, had their faces imprinted into it._

 _The room had once again gone quiet._

 _Well until a chuckle was heard and then a flash._

 _Law not only had a smirk on his face but his new phone in his hands..._

 _"L-law?" Nami stuttered confused at what had just happened meanwhile Luffy was licking the cake of his face._

 _Law smirked and flicked his phone around to show Nami something, it was a picture of her! "Not your best look, hey Nami-ya." He commented as he pulled a finger down her caked face and then licked it. "Hmmm… tastes good." He gave a nod of approval._

 _Law only had a couple of seconds to move before Nami jumped at him in rage and gave chase. "Delete it now!"_

 _"No way Nami-ya, this has to be the best birthday present yet." He comments as he ran off, everyone seemed to have snapped out of the daze and carried on. "_

 _"Law get back here right now!" Nami shouted as she gave chase, again, this time however with a lot more cake on her face then before._

 _It hadn't been such a bad birthday after all._

* * *

Law gave a small smile at the memory; he still had the photo on his laptop after he transferred it on to there before he changed his phone…

In fact that gave him an idea...

A way to get back at Nami for ruining what he hoped was going to be a nice evening with introducing this guy! Even worse as her boyfriend!

A smirk made its way onto Law's face, as he imagined her reaction will be once she found out he'd posted in on Facebook…


	5. Nami's Long day!

**Hi guys! Okay I'm sorry it took soo long to update what it's been about three weeks now? Even longer if you didn't read last chapter, which was a special chapter with a little author's note as to why it's taking me so damn long to update!**

 **Anyway, if you don't want to go read the last chapter you don't have too but it would be nice!**

 **Anyway I got a temp job for six weeks, boring as hell and lots of hours meaning the only free time I get is at the weekend where I'm normally busy but don't worry I'm only there for another two weeks! Then I'll be back, jobless but back however I have a permanent job after Christmas which will me much better!**

 **So hang just a little while longer guys before regular updates will be back!**

 **OH AND I'VE PRE-ORDERED PIRATE WARRIORS 3 :D**

 **Anyway back to the story! This will be the last of this little phase of the introduction bit! This is possibly the longest chapter yet!**

 **Disclaimer - ... Really! The only thing I own is about 2p XD**

 **Warning: I've finished this not long ago, I've checked a few time but this will probably have more errors in then normal. Sorry XD**

 **Pairing: ZoNa (Main) Corazon and Bellemere, Frobin, Sanji and Vivi, Ace and Nojiko, and other mentioned pairings.**

 **dolji -** THANKS!

 **apple21 -** I WILL POST THOSE DRABBLES! I WILL XD

 **Luffispi** \- Zoro here for you!

 **So here you guys go you're long awaited next chapter enjoy! And leave a review for me to get all over excited over while at work, It'll motivate me to write quicker as well!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Big Brother Law**

 **Nami's Long day!**

"We need to talk." The word slipped out of Law's mouth.

Zoro swallowed, _those words_ , the ones that no male ever wants to hear but will have to, at least once in his life. He had mentally prepared himself for the day where someone would say those words to him and the implications/threats that came with them, especially since he was dating Nami, he knew she had a lot of people who would do anything to protect and make sure she was happy, he had already thought of the list of people who would want to "talk" to him after they officially announced their relationship later on this week.

Law's glared switched into an amused glint as a sadistic smirk slipped onto his face as he leaned onto his hand.

Meanwhile Zoro mentally prepared himself for what was to come.

"So you're dating Nami-ya."

And so it began...

* * *

Nami sighed as she quickly made her way to her destinations, two doors down. It probably wasn't her brightest idea to go and leave Law and Zoro on their own, especially with the glare her brother was giving Zoro when she'd left the room, this night could possibly lead to Zoro's death, then again many time Zoro should have died but somehow managed to survive not only that but with only a few scratches! Honestly, it was as if he was immortal or something, then again he would have to be immortal to stand a chance against Law.

Either way she needed to get out of that place, you could have cut the tension with a spoon, nevermind a knife! Luckily, Luffy's inability to do the simplest of tasks came in handy for once and created the perfect distraction and get away. Then again he did sound like he really did need help, how exactly he managed to make his microwave blow up was a mystery to Nami, however she had the feeling that she was about to find out and knowing her bestfriend, it was going to be something stupid.

Trust her, she knew how stupid Luffy could be...

This one time he light in his bathroom exploded and shattered, so Luffy then decided to walk through the glass in the dark, causing him to get glass lodged in his foot. Nami had spent all night with him in A&E waiting to get the shattered pieces of glass out, only to later find out that the only reason it had exploded in the first place was because Luffy has decided, well no Ace had ordered him to clean his bathroom and Luffy thought the best way to do that was too use the shower and wash down everything in the room, including the light...

So yes, when she says it was probably something stupid, it was probably something stupid.

Thought she couldn't stay too long, she reminded herself. However good it was to escape the tension and contest death glares that her brother was sending her boyfriend, she really couldn't leave them too alone for long, she hoped they would bond, or at least try, however that was just wishful thinking on her part. If something did kick off while she was out, she feared that blood would be spilled and she'd just cleaned up!

She didn't knock when she entered Luffy's apartment, she never did and he did the same, well actually he burst into hers -Nami had brought four new doors already!- which was annoying but fair, it had led to some pretty, shocking and relieving situations. Like the time when Luffy burst in and Nami was in just a towel, she just gotten out of the shower but she had accidently left her clothes in the living room when she had checked her phone beforehand and had wrapped a towel around herself to go fetch them, however was shocked to see Luffy burst in shouting something about it being the best episode of Two Piece yet. In her rage, Nami had moved too violently and quickly and well the towel had slipped...

Let's just say Luffy left the room with a very bloody nose, -not cause by Nami, who did note that he'd been spending way too much time around Sanji- several new bumps and lumps on his head -this was caused by Nami- and a debt which would last him the rest of his life, oh and a bill for when Nami had to hire someone to clean the blood stains of her carpet.

There was this other time when he'd recently walked in on one of her and Zoro's make out sessions... Luckily Luffy was an idiot brought whole Zoro was giving her CPR lie, though she doubted that Luffy actually knew what CRP was, however she did eventually fess up and explain to him that they were going out but threatened him to secrecy as to not to tell _anyone._ Nami wasn't actually sure that Luffy fully understood the whole boyfriend/girlfriend dating fiasco anyway, though she was sure Sanji probably had a whole lecture on it...

She walked in the door and well was tempted to walk straight back out again!

What on earth had happened in here?!

* * *

Zoro hadn't moved, his eyes wide.

He had been expecting the worse but _that?!_

And honestly did he need at add the part about his family jewels?

Zoro didn't even know you could do a thing to such to a man! Well they do say you learn something new every day; however, that was something Zoro could have gone without knowing. Thought something he did learn and would remember for the future was that Law knew all about the body, it's working and how to make things incredibly painful that shouldn't.

However no matter what Law said –well more like threatened- Zoro had to remind himself not to act up or retaliate because he was Nami's older brother and he at least wanted to try _,_ however after the _"_ talk _"_ _*cough*_ threats _*cough*_ he had just been given about if he ever hurt or upset Nami, Zoro had the same chance of getting Law to approve of them dating then Luffy was at going university on a scholarship.

Law had then go onto talk about how Nami could do better and that he would do everything in his power to show Nami that she could do so much better and to dump his ass.

She could do better?

Okay so maybe he was a little rough around the edges, even he could see that but it wasn't like Nami was perfect herself! Actually, he doubted that Nami would be able to find someone as match or at least handle her, regardless of what Sanji said.

Then again, from what Zoro could tell Law had a major sister complex and guessed that in Law's mind no one would be ever worthy or good enough to date his _precious_ little sister.

Zoro doubted that Law knew about all of Nami's past relationship, actually judging by his reaction be doubted Law knew about any of Nami's past relationship, well they weren't exactly relationships, more like disasters…

Nami could be a brilliant liar, well to everyone but Zoro, Robin who just saw right thru them and surprisingly Luffy, no she could lie to Luffy but eventually gave in soon after and spilled whatever it was to her bestfriend, but that's beside the point! Nami is a brilliant liar and very secretive when she doesn't want you to know something or get involved, something Zoro knew all too well.

A bit of advice, never, ever try Blind Dating.

It never ends well.

If Law had known about Nami's disaster of a dating then he might not have been giving him so much shit, then again looking at Law, actually he probably would.

Let's just say as far as Nami's love/dating experiences have gone, he was defiantly wasn't the worst.

Deciding it would probably be in everyone's best interest to keep Law in the dark about things Nami either didn't want him to know or hadn't got round to telling him about yet, a secret.

However, he would like to clear up one thing…

"I would never hurt her."

Well it was true. He would go to hell and back for her, even if sometime he did curse that he'd be then one to take her there himself, but they were just empty threats that he came out with when she annoyed him.

"Tch." Apparently, Law didn't believe him.

* * *

It didn't matter really, okay it might have a little but it didn't change the fact that he would never hurt her, sure she's probably get upset or pissed off at him or something he'd done but she does the same to him!

Now Zoro had two questions…

One, how the hell was he going to prove to Law that he was good enough for his sister and get him to approve of their relationship?

Two, how long was Nami going to be?!

Honestly, the place was a mess!

Okay so Luffy was never the cleanest of people however this was ridiculous even for him!

There was chocolate covering the walls, spontaneous bits of microwaves scattered around the place. There was multi-coloured paint everywhere! The table was covered in all different types of meat and that was just getting started.

She had only been around yesterday and everything was fine and in ordered, well for Luffy anyway.

"L-Luffy…" Nami stuttered looking around the apartment in a state of shock.

Luffy span around and saw his bestfriend, "Hi Nami!" He exclaimed with his signature grin. He was stood in the middle of the room covered in some kind of stuff which Nami assumed was sauce for all the meat on the table. There also rice scattered around the meat and bit stuck to the walls, there was also a few pieces in his hair.

Just what the hell had happened in here?!

Nami took a few steps into room and grimaced when she accidently stood in something, whatever it was. "L-Luffy what happened?!"

"I already told you, the microwave blew up and the kettle won't work." Luffy Kept grinning, "Oh and I decided to redecorate."

Nami did a double take, like hell had the microwave _only_ exploded. She rubbed her head; she could feel a headache coming on.

This was going to take a while to clean up; the kettle would have to wait.

She just hoped that Zoro and Law didn't kill each other in the meantime.

* * *

In Law's defence he had, had a really shit day, so taking pleasure in watching Nami's boyfriend's squirm in his seat and give horrified looks in reaction to his talk wasn't something he was ashamed of and somewhat improved his day a little.

Maybe he had gone too far and into too much detail with the threats but this was his sister he was talking about. He did the same thing to Ace, well maybe a little less intense but that was because they knew each other well enough to know what Law would do if he hurt Nojiko, plus they were only a little less intense.

Now that this guy knew what he was up against he was somewhat more relaxed, he'd said his part and the guy knew the consequences. No he was not happy with the relationship but that bit was clear anyway.

He couldn't help but wonder exactly Luffy done which had caused Nami to leave, Nami wasn't stupid she could tell that he didn't approve of this guy, she was probably being slightly naïve in thinking he might warm up to him if they talked or whatever but that definitely wasn't going to happen but she wasn't blind enough not to notice the atmosphere surrounding them, so whatever Luffy had done must have needed her attention for her to leave them alone for this long…

He wouldn't harm him… For now.

* * *

"Luffy next time you decided to redecorate inform me first…" Nami commented while scrubbing down one Luffy's painted/chocolate covered walls. When she picked out her outfit to introduce Law to Zoro, she didn't exactly have this in mind.

Luffy laughed while helping Nami clean up, he was trying to get the chocolate of one of his walls, Nami had to stop him twice from licking the chocolate covered walls.

"Will do!" He exclaimed while nearing the wall, sticking his tongue out.

"I've already told you stop trying to lick the walls!" Nami exclaimed as she threw a mucky washcloth at his face. It hit its target and Luffy faceplanted into the wall and slid down.

"Sorry Nami…" Luffy apologised while slumped on the floor.

Nami sighed as she looked around the room; she'd been in here for at least fifteen minutes now and barely anything had happened. Luffy's apartment was still a mess and she highly doubted that Luffy cared about it's current state however if the landlord saw this…

So it was must to get to get this place fixed up again, unless she wanted Luffy to get kicked out and on the street, however she was supposed to be having dinner and was introducing Zoro to Law… Well actually, that had gone down like a lead balloon and she was grateful to leave the tension but she couldn't leave them alone for long.

She groaned, she guessed she would have call dinner off early and spend the night helping Luffy. Plus, maybe if Law got some sleep and was in a better mood then he might warm up to Zoro! Okay they all knew that wasn't going to happen but at least she hoped he wouldn't glare as much…

First things first, she'd had to tell the boys.

"Hey Luffy, I'm going to pop back to my apartment for a few minutes to change into something more appropriate." Nami explained which was partly true she did want to change into something less dressy if she was going to be cleaning all night. "Meanwhile you carry on cleaning up."

Luffy nodded and turned his attention back to the chocolate covered walls, drooling slightly.

"And don't lick the walls!" Nami exclaimed.

"Aww but Nami I'm hungry!" Luffy moaned, as if right on cue his stomach growled.

Nami sighed, "Alright when I get back I'll make you something okay just stop trying to eat the walls."

Luffy grinned, "Okay!"

"This so wasn't how I imagined this night being…" Nami muttered to herself in defeat as she made it back to her apartment.

* * *

Both boys instantly looked over to the door when she entered, the tense atmosphere was still there, maybe even worse, but at least they hadn't killed each other, now _that_ would hard to explain to the landlord nevermind Luffy's attempt at redecorating…

"Hey how did it go?" Zoro questioned as he made his way over to Nami who released another sigh. "A typically Luffy disaster?" Meanwhile Law watched on as Zoro stood next to his sister.

"No worse." Nami replied. "He's decided to redecorate…"

"Redecorate?!" Zoro replied shocked, "But Luffy doesn't know the first thing about doing something like that!"

"Exactly." Nami said "Which is why I'm going to end up spending the rest of my night helping him clean up."

"But what about dinner?" Zoro questioned gesturing to her half-empty plates.

"I guess we'll just have to call it a night." Nami explained, "Don't worry though I'll save you a piece of pudding."

Zoro smirked leaning in closer, "Oh I do think I'll need it, you're sweet enough." He placed his hand one on her back pulling her closer the other on her head leading her in for a kiss. Nami giggled at his comment.

Just as their lips were about to touch, a cough was heard and the two instantly spilt remembering they had company.

Oh and said company didn't look too happy.

They pulled away, both blushing at being caught for the second time that night.

"Um, yes well, I better be going then…" Zoro said as he picked up his stuff still blushing, making his way to the door.

"Ah yes, I'll text you later." Nami said while Zoro opened the door.

"Good."

"And try not to get lost."

"Hey!"

Nami giggled while Zoro sighed. "Night Nami." She smiled, he then turned to Law. "Law." Who only glared before Zoro finally left, leaving the two siblings alone.

"Sorry about this Law…" Nami apologised to her brother who also stood up. She doubted he was expecting to come back to this! She started to clear the table of the dishes and plates.

"It's not your fault Nami-ya." Law replied, mentally of course, he was blaming it all on Zoro. "And don't worry about the dished I'll do them while you go sort of Luffy-ya." He said while taking the dishes off her.

Nami sent him one of those smile, "Thanks Law."

Law finally let out a smile, "No probably." He said while ruffling her hair affectionately like he used to when they were little, Nami grinned at the action.

"I'm gonna go get change first thought, that place is a mess." Nami said heading for her room leaving Law with the dishes.

Now normally after introducing your boyfriend, you'd ask your sibling or whoever what they thought, however Nami didn't need too, it pretty simple, hell even Luffy would be able to figure it out.

Speaking off Luffy, she needed to get back to his apartment! Kami only know what he could have done while she left!

* * *

Nami finally made it back at around 3:40am, his apartment were now all cleaned up and fixed, well besides the exploded microwave, which not even Franky had a hope of fixing and the kettle that she never got around to even thinking about fixing. Luffy was now happily munching on a mixture of meats and some other things Nami had managed to whip up.

She was exhausted however; it seemed that she wasn't the only one. When she walked back into her apartment Law was fast asleep on the sofa, he must have tried to wait up for her but was too tired from his day at work and didn't dare come down to see Luffy, being around him normally was taxing enough nevermind when you're tired.

Nami pulled out a blanket, pulled it over him, and tried to make his as comfortable as possible.

She smiled as she looked at him, she really did miss him.

She was glad her big brother was back.

She then finally retired to her room and didn't even bother to get changed as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light!

* * *

 _Buzz, buzz._

Nami woke to the sound of her phone going off.

 _Buzz, buzz._

She picked it up and saw she was getting a call from Luffy she was tempted to ignore it but didn't.

"What's the matter Luffy?" Nami asked groggily.

"Nami! I managed to fix the kettle!" Luffy explained happily, "Apparently I hadn't switched it on at the plug!"

Nami rolled her eyes, "That's great Luffy but if that's it I'm gonna go back to sleep."

"Just one more thing."

"What?"

"How do you make a cup of tea?"

Nami groaned.

Finally, _finally_ she was going to go sleep. She'd managed to persuade Luffy to leave the whole making tea idea until tomorrow as she promised him to show him personally how to do it and to take him out for dinner. She wasn't exactly sure how she'd got roped in to the latter promise but anything to get him to shut up and let her sleep.

Now she'd finally be able to sleep in peace…

Just as Nami's eyes shut, her phone started buzzing again.

 _Buzz, buzz._

"Luffy I swear if you've called me and this isn't an emergency I come around there and I will burn all you're Two piece DVD's!" Nami raged, she hoped she woken up Law but was still too annoyed to be any quieter.

"…Nami?"

"Zoro?!"

"Sorry did I wake you?"

"No I was already awake," Nami said while mentally cursing her bestfriend "what's the matter?"

"Um well it seems that they've been changing the road names round again."

Nami groaned, Zoro was lost, _again!_

"Tell me where you are and I'll come help you."

"I'm in the middle of a forest."

How the hell did he get there?! There wasn't even a forest on the way to back Zoro's!

Nami sighed, looked like she wasn't going to be getting any more sleep…

 _This was one long day._


	6. The secret's out!

**Hello? Anyone there? Okay, okay I know it's been a pretty long time since the last update... A little over two months.. Wow.** **Well anyway, I went through writer's block (again) and started back college (yay?) however I haven't given up on this fic! It will be completed!**

 **Also LawNa fans I posted my story finally ~ Which will be updated soon!**

 **I actually kind of like this chapter, however I came to the realisation that I am really crap with introducing character and shizzle like that but I don't think it's too bad of a chapter! And I've kinda already started the next!**

 **Okay, I will admit the chapters kind of short ^_^" Sorry the next one will be longer, promise!**

 **Oh, oh oh! I went to Comic Con in London! IT WAS AWESOME I GOT SO MUCH AWESOME STUFF, HELL I EVEN GOT A (Fake) Nami tattoo unfortunately my Law cosplay didn't turn up in time, infact it arrived the day I left, so I had already gone :'( but I have it now and it's awesome! :D**

 **Pairing: ZoNa (Main) Corazon and Bellemere, Frobin, Sanji and Vivi, Ace and Nojiko, and other mentioned pairings.**

 **Warning: Spelling/grammar errors a head! Oh and Ace is wearing a shirt... Sucks I know.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned One Piece, well it would be the day the DFS would stop having a sofa sale.**

 **apple21 -** Thanks!Sorry it took so long! ^_^!

 **Luffispi -** No no she doesn't XD

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

 **Big Brother Law**

 **Chapter Five - The secret's out!**

It had been three days since Nami's not so successfully introduction and things seemed to have settled, Law calmed down, Luffy's apartment was fixed and Zoro was where he was supposed to be... Well she hoped he was anyway, honestly she wasn't sure what she was going to do with him, well any of them for that matter! She was seriously considering placing a tracking device on Zoro, banning Law from drinking any sort of coffee or caffeinated drink in hopes that he would get more sleep and thus start to improve his mood and Luffy, well she wasn't sure where to begin with him.

Nami had gotten three peaceful days, well as peaceful as she could get with her boyfriend's inability to find his own apartment unaided, her older brother whose reputation scared even grown men and her best friend being Monkey D Luffy. She split her time between catching up with Law, hanging out with Zoro and getting Luffy out of whatever situation he had managed to worm his way into and whatever time she had left she spent with her friends.

However tonight, she knew there was going to be no peace whatsoever...

Whose idea was it to have a family meal again?

Plus it wasn't exactly just a family meal anymore, Nojiko brought Ace, Luffy brought himself and Nami was planning on bringing Zoro -that is if he could manage to make it there- so it more just like a meal. Actually, Luffy was coming, so it would either turn into a massacre again or something close. Nami just hoped that Bellemere was prepared this time.

No one really minded that Luffy tagged along, besides the fact that he ate everything in sight and then more. Bellemere would just have get more food, him and Corazon got on like a house on fire… No literally, the last time the two were left alone the living room was burnt down! Nojiko didn't mind she found him amusing, Ace obviously didn't mind, he was little brother after all and Law, well he wasn't exactly ecstatic at the news but then again he was really happy unless it involved cutting something open or watching some frightening horror films.

Speaking of Law, he was the one who was driving her and Luffy over to Bellemere's, meanwhile Zoro was meeting them there. Okay so letting Zoro go anywhere by himself was a bad idea but she knew he wouldn't have time to come over to hers. He would be spending extra time at the dojo again preparing for his up and coming tournament. He would have to quickly make it back home, meaning he had no time to get lost, quickly shower and freshen up before leaving - well she hoped he showered!- plus since Law was the one taking them she didn't think it would be that best idea after their introduction.

She had however, given him a map with _precise_ instructions and directions on how to get to Bellemere's.

"Nami!~" Luffy sang as he flung his arms around her neck head peering over her shoulder. If anyone else -barring Zoro, Law, Nojiko, Bellemere and Corazon- had done this they would pushing up more than just daisy, however this was Luffy, he had the same romantic sense as Zoro did directional, plus had been best friends had been for years, though their closeness and friendship was never nothing more than platonic. "What are you doing?"

"Just texting Bellemere to make sure she's got enough food." She replied, never taking her eyes of the screen while Luffy chuckled before releasing her.

"Torao, you ready yet?" Luffy questioned in the directions of Law's temporary room.

"Luffy-ya, what have I told you about calling me that." Law replied from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, yeah whatever just hurry up I'm getting hungry!" Luffy whined back. Nami had to refrain from rolling her eyes, Luffy was almost always hungry! However now that he mentation it, she was starting to get a little hungry herself. They were all waiting on Law, thought she couldn't exactly moan since he did have to wait until she got out of the bath... Okay so maybe her bath took longer than she anticipated but she was enjoying herself, a little peace and quiet before the chaos of what was to come later on. Luffy on the other hand, he hadn't even bother to get changed and like always was wearing his signature Straw Hat.

Law emerged out of his room at the same time Nami got a text.

 **'** _ **Don't worry, I'm prepared this time, see you all soon!~'**_

Nami smiled and slipping her phone into her jacket pocket, while Luffy and Law were arguing about who got to go in the front seat.

Let the madness begin!

* * *

Somehow, they all had there without Luffy causing World War 3 or something equally drastic or disastrous happening, however they did have to stop twice for Luffy to empty his bladder after downing a whole two-litre bottle of water that was residing in Law's back seats.

What was even more shocking was that when they arrived Zoro was already there!

"Yo." Zoro greeted them, Law, for his part, only glared at him before walking past into the house without comment; Luffy on the other hand seemed to be in the hugging mood as he jumped to embrace the green haired male. Nami couldn't help but grin at the look on Zoro's face when Luffy jumped into his arms.

"Hi Zoro!" Luffy exclaimed happily.

"L-Luffy?! What the hell are you doing?!" Zoro stuttered embarrassing while trying to pry Luffy out of his arms.

"Hehehe, I'm hugging you!"

"Yeah I know that but why?!"

"Because I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Luffy saw each other yesterday at Nami's!"

"Oh yeah!"

Nami could help but giggle at the scene, while Luffy finally detached himself from her boyfriend.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here…" A voice commented from behind them, the three turned around to see Ace and Nojiko had arrived. Ace for once was actually wearing a shirt which was a first.

"Ace!" Luffy exclaimed before running off to hug his brother as well.

"Hey Luffy, it's good to see you-" Ace greeted patting Luffy head. "-and you too Nami." Nami smiled at older male.

"And who's this?" Nojiko questioned smirk while eyeing up Zoro, who in his defences was still trying to get over Luffy's hug attack.

Nami rolled her eyes at her sister behaviour. "This is Zoro-" She introduced, "-but you should know since you've already met."

Nojiko blinked, "We have?"

Nami sighed, "You know, when all the stuff was kicking off…"

"Oh yeah… Well he defiantly looks better than before." Nojiko commented, Nami scoffed.

"Um thanks?" Zoro replied unsure how to react.

"Yeah, yeah, now that we've said hello there's someone inside you might want to go reunite with sis." Nami mentioned.

"Hu?"

"Oh yeah Torao's here!" Luffy exclaimed and ran off into the house, "He better not have eaten all the meat!" Leaving a confused Nojiko in his wake.

"Torao?"

"He means Law." Nami translated.

Nojiko's eyes widened, "He's back?"

Nami nodded, "Yep and he's here."

Nojiko grinned, "Come on you-" She said while grabbing Ace's arm, "-let's go see Law!"

Ace groaned, "Yay…" He muttered sarcastically but let Nojiko drag him into the house regardless, leaving only Nami and Zoro outside.

Nami turned to her boyfriend and smiled, "Hey,"

Zoro grinned back, "How was the trip?"

"Besides Luffy's downing a two litre bottle of water resulting in two pee breaks, everything went surprisingly well." Nami informed as she walked over and hugged him, who hugged her back, "How was your day?"

Zoro shrugged, "Alright I guess."

Nami raised an eyebrow but didn't press the matter before grinning. "Actually I'm impressed."

"Hu?"

"Well you made it here without getting lost." Nami learned up, "Well done." She whispered into his ear before giving him a quick peck on the lips, which Zoro quickly returned.

He had actually had left his training two hours earlier just to make sure he had enough time to get here, which it seemed he really had needed because at one point he had to call Robin for help and had managed to get only two minutes before Nami and the others did.

However, he wasn't going to tell Nami that, he would have to find his way on his own more often, especially if this was the reward he got.

"Well no wonder you seemed so eager for him to come along."

Both Nami and Zoro froze.

"Aww little Nami has a boyfriend!"

They broke away from each other and turned around to see both Bellemere and Corazon stood there grinning.

Nami was starting to wonder if every time they shared a kiss there was some sign above their heads with flashing neon light announcing to everyone that they were kissing! First Luffy, then Law, now her parents?!

Great. Just great.

"He's cute." Bellemere commented with a wink to Zoro, who blushed slightly at the attention.

"Hey what about me!" Corazon whined.

Bellemere rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah you're cute to."

Corazon grinned, "Of course I am!" and turned and walked back into the house while wiggling his ass, Bellemere shook her head as she followed and wondered why she ever married the guy.

Nami and Zoro sweatdropped.

"And they wondered why I move out." Nami commented.

"Oh are you two just going to spend all day snogging or are you actually going to come inside before Luffy eats all the food again?!" Nojiko called from inside, they could hear Luffy laughing and Ace's pleads for him to stop jumping on the sofa.

Nami couldn't help but wonder how exactly Nojiko knew what they were doing…

"If you're wondering how I know what you were doing it was pretty damn obvious."

It was as if she read her mind.

"Now come on!"

Nami rolled her eyes at her sister demands but decided to go in anyway; it seemed that everyone knew that they were in a relationship anyway, so much for the big reveal.

Zoro followed his girlfriend but couldn't help wonder what exactly he was getting himself into…


End file.
